French Maid
by ABC-BTR
Summary: "Do it for me baby. That french maid outfit was made for you. Come and clean this dirty boy right here." - all Logan wanted to do was to tidy their messy bedroom, courtesy of Kendall. Kogan smut. One-shot.


**French Maid.**

So, this is my first ever story around the pairing of Kendall and Logan. Hmm, I honestly never liked the pairing, but I read a few stories on them, and funny enough, grew to love them. So, yeah. It's a smut. A costume smut to be exact.

Warning: Smut/ Costume Fetish.

* * *

><p>Kendall laid back on his bed more with a devious smirk on his face, watching the frantic genius rush around their room, cleaning everything up. Kendall knew Logan hated mess. But he couldn't help it. He had always lived like a pig, and then, Mama Knight would just clean everything up. He gave her respect and everything, but a teenage boy doesn't clean his bedroom.<p>

A normal one, anyway.

Logan was collecting up the dirty, scrunched up clothes on the floor, hastily throwing them into a basket. He put the basket on the floor, quickly moving over to the desk that sat neatly in the corner of their joint bedroom. It was completely cluttered, papers dashed everywhere, including an apple core that was turning orange from being exposed to the air.

"Kendall, that's disgusting." Logan scowled, picking the item up by the stem and dropping it in the trash can.

Kendall laughed, rolling onto his side. "Now now Logie, no need to be bitchy. I'm a man, we don't clean up after ourselves."

Logan tilted his head, raising his eyebrows in a disapproving manner. "You're saying that either I'm bitch or not a man, which in any case, is very offending.."

"You know I'm playing!" Kendall laughed even harder.

Logan continued to scowl as he moved around the room, dodging the many dirty items that cluttered their floor. You could barely see the carpet, let alone the real mess that no doubt lied underneath Kendall's bed in particular.

"Hey Logan, you know, you could always dress up as a french maid." Kendall said rather calmly.

Instantly, Logan shot his head up. "...Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Kendall pushed a devious smile onto his face. "I have one in the closet."

Logan's eyes grew slightly bigger, his gaze drifting over to the wardrobe in question before returning back to the blonde. "Why the hell do you have a french maid's outfit?"

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, I took it from Camille when she was auditioning for some role. Said I might need it for future reference."

The brunette nodded his head, realising that his whole body was stiffening up. Kendall always done this to him. A single dirty or crude word had to escape his lips, and instantly, it reduced Logan to a gooey mess. It was always something Kendall had over him, like a superpower. A superpower that turned your boyfriend into a sex toy.

"Well? Do you wanna wear?" Kendall asked again, winking at Logan.

"Fuck you," Logan sneered playfully, admitting defeat and moving over to the wardrobe. "But seriously, you need to clean this place up."

"Not anymore, seeing as you're gonna be my maid for me." Kendall rose his eyebrows seductively.

Logan shot the boy daggers, opening the door and shuffling through the contents. After a while, he came across the outfit. It looked small, but then again, I guess that was the point. The black and white linen felt good against his fingers, causing Logan to mentally curse at himself for liking women's clothing.

"Put it on." Kendall growled, a hand already down his jeans.

Following orders, Logan quickly shedded his jeans and t-shirt, making sure as to fold them before placing them neatly on the chest of drawers. Standing in his boxers, he heard Kendall muttering some filthy words but chose to ignore it. He always got so carried away when it came to sex.

Logan slipped the outfit on over his boxers and body, adjusting it as it sat neatly in place. He quickly took off his socks, making sure to get the part spot-on.

"And the duster." Kendall purred, the hand underneath his jeans moving fast.

"Duster? You're kidding?" Logan rose his eyebrows.

"Nope," Kendall confirmed. "Do it for me baby. That french maid outfit was made for you. Come and clean this dirty boy right here."

Logan rolled his eyes, looking in the wardrobe once more, bringing forth a plastic duster. He pretending to sweep things in a girly manner, walking around on his tiptoes like an angel. Every so often, Kendall would make a filthy remark, something along the lines of 'hard', 'ass' and 'fuck'.

Instinctively, Logan took domiance. He had Kendall where he wanted him, the blonde teenager now without a t-shirt or trousers, a rising tent in his boxers.

Logan puttered over playfully, swishing his hips as the short skirt kept slipping up, revealing the boxers.

"Take 'em off," Kendall groaned seductively. "Then, come clean this filthy boy."

With a wink and smirk, Logan rolled his boxers from his body, the thin material of the skirt hiding his genitals from the sex-craved boy in front of him. Kendall just looked on in lust, the orbs of his eyes completely dark and passion-filled. He watched as Logan made his way across the room, climbing onto the bottom of the bed and climbing out, just like a cat preying it's animal.

Without saying a word, Logan instantly clawed at Kendall's boxer shorts, pulling them away and down, revealing the large member in front of him, standing tall and ready.

"Clean me." Kendall growled, knocking his head back.

Logan spat into his hand, rubbing against his skin as he gripped at the base of Kendall's cock, running it up and down. Teasingly, Logan dipped forward, allowing his tongue to gently brush across the tip of the head, Kendall's moans and groans confirming his good job.

Logan moved up more, moving away from the cock and to Kendall's face. He shared a dark smile with the blonde before crashing their lips together, a tongue running across Logan's lips as Kendall begged for entry. Soon, Logan was straddling Kendall, the blonde's hands cupped on Logan's arse, squeezing and gripping on to it as it hovered over his twitching erection.

Kendall pushed Logan's lips away, moving a finger to Logan's lips.

"What's that?" Logan asked, sorta confused.

"Suck it for me." Kendall grinned darkly.

Logan sucked on the finger, wondering what Kendall was up to. When the finger soon moved around the genius' body, he realised where it was going. Kendall's finger teased at his entrance, hidden underneath the thin skirt that seemed to be more at Logan's stomach by now. It prodded and poked, rubbed and caressed until finally, Kendall pushed it in, gaining a small whimper from Logan as the brunette dove down to kiss Kendall once more.

After a while, one finger became two before becoming three. When he was prepared enough, Logan lowered down, easily taking Kendall's cock inside of him.

More whimpers and moans escaped Logan as he rode on Kendall, the taller boy thrusting up to meet every one of Logan's bounces. It seemed to go on forever, Logan going from ecstatic moans of pleasure to slamming his lips onto Kendall, making both boys even more breathless.

"L-L-Logan.. I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gon- Ahhh!" Kendall moaned, slowing the pace down until Logan stopped bouncing.

They stayed in the position whilst Kendall unloaded into Logan, making sure that every drop was drained, that Logan done a good enough job like a good employee would. When he was finished, Logan rolled off, the french maid uniform completely screwed and messed up. Kendall gave a faint laugh as he rolled his boxers back up to his hips before rolling to his side to kiss Logan on the cheek.

"You're a good employee," Kendall smirked as he panted. "A really good one. Plus, you look good in women's clothing."

Logan hit him gently on the arm, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. "Fuck you, eyebrows."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Gotta love a French Maid Logan and a dirty Kendall. Seems to be a good fit, in all honesty. :)<strong>


End file.
